


The Not So Farfetched Lie

by maipigen



Series: Alea iacta est [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maipigen/pseuds/maipigen
Summary: Quinn ponders the way her life has changed these last two years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...I finally found the half finished chapter of this story and after several detours I decided to post it and end the series so you won't have to wait for more. 
> 
> Not saying there won't be eventually, but now, I need to mark this complete and thank you all for reading!

**The Not So Farfetched Lie**

Quinn walked into her small apartment with a groan of exhaustion. Her feet were aching and there was without a doubt another blister on its way to join the others and so it was with another groan – this time with relief – that Quinn kicked off her shoes and walked the last few steps over to her beloved couch to sit down.

There was a lot of things she still needed to do, in fact she didn’t have the time to sit around but damned if her tired body wanted to move another inch.

Closing her eyes, Quinn took a deep breath and drew in the familiar scent of her home. The way _her_ perfume lingered in the air from the open door to the tiny bathroom, the way the last night’s dinner plates stood unwashed by the sink and the numerous flowers standing all over the place.

That morning had been hectic. She’d overslept and left without even making the bed. Quinn smirked a little at the rumpled glimpse of it through the open bedroom door. It _had_ been put to good use so it was no wonder it looked so messy.

The memories of what had caused the otherwise neat young woman to get the bed in that state, assaulted her mind and the happy feelings she got from that, gave Quinn enough motivation to go take a quick shower.

As she stood under the lukewarm spray of water, Quinn reflected on just how much her life had changed in only two years.

Two years ago, almost to the day, Quinn had masterminded a prank for April fool’s day that was designed to humiliate her nemesis, Rachel Berry as much as possible. Then she’d walked into a bathroom and after some hot and heavy minutes in that bathroom, Quinn’s life had been changed forever.

Admittedly, the blonde hadn’t had a clue as to how much change having sex with Rachel would bring about. It had started slowly with her joining the glee club to stay close to her, turning into a genuine friendship (with many _many_ benefits) and one day, Quinn had done something that had catapulted her into the situation she know found herself in.

She’d picked up Santana and Brittany for school as always. She expertly ignored the nasty commentary that spewed from the duo, letting it go in one ear and out the other as they made their way through the hallway easily. Her morning classes had been a bore. Finn had stared forlornly at her whenever she was around. They’d broken up a week earlier seeing as Quinn simply couldn’t stand to let him touch her anymore and with a rare sign of compassion, she let him go to find someone much better than she.

It was lunchtime when she’d acted without thinking. Most of her so called close friends and her had entered the cafeteria and Quinn had spotted Rachel standing in line to buy a salad. Before she even realized what she’d done, Quinn had reached the brunette’s side and gently kissed her hello.

The entire cafeteria froze and even Rachel looked like a deer in the headlights. “What are you doing?” She whispered and Quinn finally realized that she wanted to stay by her girlfriend’s side no matter the differences in their popularity. Instead of verbally replying, Quinn simply bent forward and kissed her once more.

The uproar was astronomical. Coach Sylvester threatened to strip her of her captaincy and when that didn’t work to frighten Quinn; she piled so much extra work on the girl that she nearly quit on her own.

The rest of the school seemed torn between horror and fascination. No one could fathom why – if she wanted to play at being a lesbian – she’d choose to do so with _Crazy Berry_.

The glee club was _not_ torn. Aside from a lewd comment about wanting to join their sandwich from Puck, no one approved. Not even Mr. Shue. In the end, Rachel pitched a fit when the hypocrisy of their actions became too much seeing as they had no issues with Kurt being gay. Quinn had watched in gobsmacked surprise as Rachel “I’ll be a star” Berry quit the glee club and dragged Quinn with her. Neither of them returned no matter how much Mr. Shue tried to convince them to.

If only the school environment had been the only hurdle, but Quinn soon found out just how much her parents valued their reputation. Two days after going public with Rachel and refusing to take it back or blame on another prank, Quinn stood outside Rachel’s door with a couple of bags of her belongings.

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes to wash the shampoo out of her hair. The memory of her parents’ abandonment and betrayal never ceased to hurt even nearly two years later. The good thing about everything though was that Rachel’s fathers had helped her immensely.

When it became clear that Quinn refused to take any charity, they’d simply helped her get a cheap place to live and she loved it. She kept up her schooling and found a part time job as a waitress in the local diner where she usually had some of her old friends as customers. It said something about Quinn’s personality that no one dared mock her after the first few times they’d spotted her. Even to this day, Quinn kept up her status as the Queen of McKinley, Captain of the Cheerleaders and bane of _anyone_ that dared hurt her girlfriend.

Rachel had stood by her through everything. Their relationship was better than ever and nothing pleased the young women more than when Rachel’s dads were on a business trip so they could spend the nights together at Quinn’s place.

In fact, that was the reason she’d overslept that morning and left her apartment in a mess. Rachel had fucked her long into the night and they hadn’t heard the alarm go off in time.

 _So_ , Quinn pondered and turned off the water, _despite the whole boring thing of being poor and ostracized from my church, I’m pretty happy._

Suddenly, Rachel’s voice could be heard from the living room and Quinn stopped toweling herself off and instead walked right out to her girlfriend. It had been too long since her last orgasm and knew from experience that Rachel was always so accommodating in that area.

She wasn’t wrong. The moment, Rachel’s dark eyes landed on her naked form it was on.

“Hey Baby,” Quinn greeted huskily, running a hand down her still wet breasts. “I barely saw you in school today. I missed you…”

Rachel swallowed, her gaze seemingly transfixed on Quinn’s sensual movements. “I-I had a talk with Miss Pillsbury about…about my future plans to move to New York…”

Quinn smirked. She loved the way that something so simple as touching herself could get the ever so eloquent Rachel into a speechless state.

“And?” she asked.

Rachel blinked out of her stare at Quinn’s breasts and smirked evilly. “ _And_ I don’t feel like talking any further until after I’ve tasted every inch of your skin. Is that okay with you?”

Suddenly rather breathless, Quinn nodded eagerly and within seconds, Rachel had pounced on her. It was a work of another few moments before the pair stumbled inelegantly down onto the bed they’d left so rumpled only that morning.

“God, Baby, you drive me insane every single day!” Rachel moaned, touching Quinn gently on her breasts before unceremoniously spreading her legs to brutally suck on her clit.

Quinn screamed at the abrupt treatment to her very sensitive area, but eagerly spread her legs a little more and gripped Rachel’s soft hair roughly. “Oh yeah, suck me!” She groaned without shyness. “Please, I wanna cum, I want you to fuck me. Oh God, Baby that’s it!”

Rachel responded to Quinn’s pleas and demands by eating her out so thoroughly and fucking her with her long fingers so skillfully that it took mere minutes for the first orgasm to come crashing over her. As soon as Quinn’s back arched with primal pleasure, Rachel reached into the nightstands drawer and took out the dildo that she knew was kept there.

“You wanna get fucked by me?” Rachel asked and stared intently at the now shivering Quinn. There were juices all over Rachel’s lips and lower face. The sight only spurred on Quinn’s desires and she nodded fervently to Rachel’s question.

“You know what to say,” Rachel said and casually withdrew her fingers from Quinn’s leaking pussy. She licked her fingers clean while kicking off her skirt and shimmying out of her own soaking underwear. Now clad only in a shirt and bra and with her hair in disarray from Quinn’s hands, Rachel looked divine.

Quinn licked her dry lips and did as was expected of her; she begged and pleaded so enthusiastically that Rachel all but twitched with the need to fulfill her girlfriend’s wishes.

With a final plea, Rachel gently inserted the dildo and set a rough pace so she could hear the blonde’s satisfied screams once more.

**0o0o0**

A long while later both women were lying spent in the now even more rumpled bed. Rachel’s skin glistened with fresh sweat and she was panting after Quinn had lovingly repaid the favor and forced out numerous climaxes from her with a devilish smile.

The happiness glowing inside of Quinn made her remember her earlier thoughts in the shower. It was Rachel’s soft voice that brought her back to the present.

“What’s on your mind, Quinn?”

Quinn smiled and turned around so she lay on her stomach and rested her head on Rachel’s breasts. “I’m thinking about how much I love you.”

 “I love you too.”

“Also,” Quinn’s smile turned into a teasing grin, “I’m planning.”

Rachel ran a hand through Quinn’s messy hair and asked, “Planning what, Baby?”

“I’m trying to figure out what to do next week. It _is_ April Fool’s day after all…”

The two women broke into laughter that slowly stopped when Rachel kissed Quinn heatedly and then stated, “I’m so glad you decided to mock me that day. I’m darn grateful for you going into that bathroom that day as well, but…”

Seeing as it had been their first time, Quinn related wholeheartedly to the words and then asked. “But what?”

“Don’t even _think_ about kissing anyone else…you know what that does to me.”

Pleasant memories of the time Rachel’s possessiveness had emerged distracted Quinn for a moment. Then she shook them off and pecked Rachel’s nose lovingly.

“Don’t worry Baby. Besides who said that I was planning to do anything on April fool’s Day that wasn’t _you_?”

Rachel broke into a smile so wide that Quinn fell in love with her all over again. They met in a sweet kiss that soon turned hot and heavy and just before Rachel turned Quinn around on her back to continue their love making, she had time to thank God for making sure that her stunt two years prior hadn’t been such a farfetched lie after all…

**0o0o0**

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I did. Let me know what you would like to see an maybe in the future something along those lines will appear...   
> Thanks again!


End file.
